HanChul Incident
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Intinya ini adalah percakapan singkat yang berisi tentang insiden yang dialami HanChul. Genderswitch mode on. FF terakhir dari author sebelum meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai AUTHOR.


**HanChul Incident~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

|Heechul: yeojyachingu Hankyung

|Hankyung: namjachingu Heechul

|Genderswitch for uke!

|YeKyuHaeWon: sahabat Hankyung

|TeukMinHyukBumWook: sahabat Heechul

|Shin Donghee & Kim Youngwoon: Songsaenim di ruang BP

WARNING: lot of TYPOS. Jauh dari kata SEMPURNA.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

~**Story start~**

Di suatu pagi, KyuHanWon sedang duduk sambil main kartu di taman belakang sekolah yang berbukit. Sementara Yesung sedang duduk nyender di bawah pohon dekat KyuHanWon.

Kyu: "Hyung, giliranmu."

Han: "Hah? Ini giliranmu, Siwon."

Won: "Sudah hyung."

Kyu: "Nah, sekarang giliranmu, hyung."

Won: "Giliranmu, Kyu."

Kyu: "Cih~ kartuku hari ini... SANGAT BAGUS!"

-DUAGH-

-glundung glundung-

Won: "Apa yang kaulakukan Kyu!"

(Kyu ngangkat tangannya kelewat semangat jadinya nyenggol Yesung di sebelahnya. Jadilah Yesung jatuh gegulingan turun ke bawah bukit)

Wook: "Hyaaa! Oppa, gwaenchana?"

Min: "Eh, oppa kenapa kau bisa gegulingan seperti tadi?"

Hyuk: "Gaya gegulingan Hae lebih keren daripada dia."

Hae: "Hehehe, gomawoyo chagi~"

Ye: "Kyu dasar setan lu! Huweee... sakit banget nih chagi..."

Min: "Mwo? Jadi Kyu yang membuatmu gegulingan, oppa? Kyu! Sini kau!"

(Sungmin berjalan naik ke Kyu yang masih diatas bukit)

-BUAGH-

-glundung glundung-

Kyu: "Aww... sakit noona!"

Chul: "Eh, kau kenapa Kyu?"

Bum: "Kyu dan Yesung oppa habis gegulingan?"

Han: "Ah, pagi Chullie!"

Won: "Bummie, selamat pagi."

Chul: "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sedingin itu menyapa kami yang notabene yeojyachingu kalian."

Bum: "Hahaha, sudahlah eonni. Siwonnie nanti jangan lupa masuk loh."

Chul: "Kau juga jangan lupa masuk Hankyungie, atau aku akan membunuhmu hanya karena bolos demi main."

HanWon: "Ne, chagi~"

Wook: "Ah, eonnideul, oppadeul, aku duluan ya. Aku harus membawa oppa ke UKS."

Kyu: "Minnie noona, kau harus mengobati kepalaku!"

HaeHyuk: "Sudahlah Kyu, apa yang harus diobati? Kepalamu tidak benjol ini."

Min: "Itu balasan juga karena kau lebih mementingkan benda penyet hitam itu Kyu!"

(Tiba-tiba, Teuki datang)

Teuk: "Ooy! Dongsaengdeul cepetan masuk! Songsaenim ada introspeksi tiap kelas!"

All: "Mwo!"

(Mereka semua langsung masuk kelas masing-masing)

.

**-****Kelas 1: KyuBumWook****-**

Kyu: "Nyahaha... nilaiku hari ini bagus juga, meski baru saja gegulingan."

Bum: "Tadi ada yang melihat kalian main kartu tidak? Duh, aku cemas dengan nilai Siwonnie."

Wook: "Aku mencemaskan Yesung oppa, tadi dia pasti tidak ikut introspeksi."

Kyu: "Palingan juga ke BP."

Wook: "Aish... karena kau juga kan oppa-ku tidak ikut introspeksi."

Bum: "Benar. Kau yang harus disalahkan."

Kyu: "Mwo? Aku?"

.

**-****Kelas 2: SiMin HaeHyuk****-**

Min: "Bagaimana dengan nilai Kyu, ya?"

Hae: "Paling juga C, karena kau yang menggeplaknya sampai gegulingan begitu."

Hyuk: "Untung nilai kita rata-rata B."

Won: "Semoga nilai Bummie bagus."

Min: "Yah, Lee Donghae kalau kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyu aku akan memukulmu seperti Kyu tadi."

Hae: "Heh, memang kenapa juga kau harus memukulku?"

Min: "Eh, tadi Hyukkie bilang gegulinganmu lebih bagus dari Kyu loh."

Hae: (melotot ke Hyukkie)

Hyuk: "Hehehe..."

.

**-****Kelas 3: YeTeuk HanChul****-**

Teuk: "Fuh... syukur nilaiku A- lagi. Kalian berdua berapa?"

Han: "Aku B. Chullie berapa? Tadi kulihat songsaenim membisikkan sesuatu."

Chul: "Hiks... Hankyungie, apa penampilanku buruk sekali sekarang?"

HanTeuk: "Hah?"

Chul: "Aku dipanggil ke ruang BP~"

Han: "Eh, kok bisa? Rasa-rasanya penampilanmu oke-oke saja, kok...?"

Teuk: "Benar Chullie. Sabar ya."

Ye: "OOOYY! Udah selesai yak introspeksinya?"

Chul: "IIIHH KEPALA BESAR DIEM NAPAAAA~~!"

Han: "Aduh sabar Chullie... Nanti aku antar ke ruang BP ya?"

Teuk: "Aku juga nemenin Chullie deh..."

Chul: "Hiks~ makasih ya Teuk, Hankyungie..."

Ye: "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Chul: "DIEM KEPALA BESAAAAR~!"

.

**-****Luar ruang BP****-**

Kyu: "Hyung, Heechul noona dipanggil ke ruang BP? Kok bisa?"

Han: "Nggak tau juga. Perasaan tadi penampilan Chullie bagus deh."

Won: "Apa ada yang ngeliat siapa aja yang di dalam ruang BP?"

Teuk: "Ah, rasa-rasanya tadi ada Shin songsaenim dan Youngwoon songsaenim."

Wook: "Semoga Chullie eonni nggak diapa-apain di dalam..."

Bum: "Pikiranmu aneh sekali, Wookie..."

Hae: "Eh, jangan-jangan Wookie tertular virus yadong Hyukkie lagi?"

Hyuk: "Aigo~ memangnya aku penular apa?"

Teuk: "Kalian berdua berisik. Aku mau dengar apa yang terjadi di dalam."

.

**-****Dalam ruang BP****-**

Shin-nim: "Nah, Heechul-ssi, kau tahu kenapa kau diminta kesini?"

Chul: "Ani, songsaenim."

Young-nim: "Kuharap kau memahami jalan pembicaraan kita. Sebenarnya, ini mengenai kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kuharap juga kau masih mengingat kejadian itu."

Chul: "Eh?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Heechul karena telah mengerjakan ulangan Fisika itu SENDIRIAN. Kenapa ditekankan sendirian? Ya, karena ia mengerjakan ulangan Fisika itu hanya ditemani Youngwoon songsaenim saja._

_Hankyung menunggunya di luar sekolah._

_Han: "Ah, Chullie! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Chul: "Cih, kau pakai tanya lagi. Memangnya kemarin kau mengerjakan Fisika tidak susah apa. Youngwoon songsaenim itu benar-benar deh."_

_Han: "Lagipula salahmu sendiri membolos sekolah hanya demi belanja. Seperti kau tak tahu saja Youngwoon songsaenim itu. Nah, ini karma untuk sikap shopaholicmu."_

_Chul: "Ya! Kau ini bukan namjachingu yang baik! Kalau saja aku masih punya kekuatan, aku akan memukulmu sekarang!"_

_Han: "Aaah... mianhae Chullie. Sekarang kau mau langsung pulang kan?"_

_Chul: "Kalau kau mau, kita belanja yuk!"_

_Han: "Hah? Belanja? Kau bisa kena karma yang lebih parah dari ini!"_

_Chul: "Kau menyumpahiku, china oleng?"_

_Han: "Aniyo, Chullie. Hanya saja kau harus menghilangkan sedikit kebiasaan shopaholicmu itu."_

_Chul: "Sudahlah. Tinggalkan aku disini, aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

_Han: "Chullie, apa kau yakin? Jalan kesana kan sepi sekali."_

_Chul: "Tidak apa-apa, china oleng. Sudah sana!"_

_Akhirnya Heechul berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang masih agak jauh. Lalu, sekelompok namja berjalan melewatinya dan seorang dari mereka menahan tangan Heechul._

_Chul: "Hei, lepaskan!"_

_Nam1: "Kenapa kau sendirian cantik?"_

_Nam2: "Wah wah... boleh juga dijadikan santapan."_

_Chul: "NAMJA SETAAAAN! PERGI LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_-__BUAGH__-_

_Han: "Tuh kan, aku bilang apa Chullie."_

_Chul: "Kenapa kau datang? Aku tidak a_"_

_Chu~_

_Han: "Diam deh Chullie~"_

_Chul: "Hankyungie apa yang kaulakukan~"_

_Han: "Chullie, lain kali jangan ninggalin aku yah? Jaebal~ aku nggak akan melirik yeojya lain selain kamu oke?"_

_Chul: "Huh... hiks... Hankyungie membuatku terharu... Ehm... ahh... itu..."_

_Han: "Kenapa? Ada apa Chullie chagiya?"_

_Chul: "Aku... boleh minta kissu lagi?"_

_Han: "Heh, Chullie ternyata mudah terangsang ya... hemm..."_

_(Ternyata tak jauh dari sana, Youngwoon songsaenim dan Shin songsaenim tak jauh dari mereka! Dan menyaksikan adegan kissu mereka!)_

_Shin-nim: "Aigo~ ini dia couple ciuman yang pas untuk drama kita! Aku benar kan, Youngwoon-ssi?"_

_Young-nim: "Ne. Kita harus merekrut mereka berdua."_

_Shin-nim: "Haduh, lagipula aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah kita berubah jadi yadong ya?"_

_Young-nim: "Darimana ya? Mungkin tertular dari anak muridnya. Awal-awal dari yeojya dulu saja ya?"_

_Shin-nim: "Baiklah."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Chul: "O-omona! Jadi songsaenim melihat kissu-ku dengan Hankyung?"

Shin-nim: "Ne... tapi sungguh ini perintah dari kepala sekolah! Kau tau kan seberapa anehnya beliau."

Young-nim: "Kepala sekolah meminta kami mencari pasangan yang romantis dan dijamin keromantisannya alias tidak pura-pura. Nah, setelah melihat adegan kissu kalian itu, kami yakin kalian bisa jadi couple pertama bagi drama ini. Setelah kalian kami juga akan meng-casting couple-couple lain yang seperti kalian. Tolong bicarakan dahulu dengan Hankyung-ssi. Setelah itu, katakan apakah kalian setuju atau tidak. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

.

-Luar ruang BP-

Teuk: "Jadi... kau dan Chullie...?"

Han: (blushing)

Hae: "Wah... selamat atas kissumu ya hyung..."

Hyuk: "Adegan kissu oppa dilihat songsaenim... hihihi..."

Won: "Nanti siapa yang akan menjadi couple kedua?" (ngelirik Kibum)

Bum: "Ap-apa Siwonnie? Kau mau kita jadi couple kedua?"

Hae: "Enak saja! Aku dan Hyuk lah couple kedua!"

Kyu: "Ani, hyung. Aku dan Minnie noona-lah couple kedua itu."

Wook: "Aku mau YeWook jadi couple kedua."

(Heechul keluar dari ruang BP)

Han: "Chul-Chullie! Aku... kau tadi..."

Chul: "Hankyungie, kissu kita dilihat songsaenim~ Hueeeeeeee~~~ T0T"

Teuk: "Aaaah... lebih baik bicarakan di taman saja yuk? Tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tadi gegulingan."

Wook: "Ayo! Aku bawa bekal banyak nih."

Hyuk: "Horeeee ... Wookie bawa bekal banyak...!"

Teuk: "Ne, ne... ayo semuanya!"

All: "Ayooo~~!"

.

(Besoknya, HanChul mendatangi ruang BP)

Shin-nim: "Jadi, kalian menerimanya?"

Han: "Ne, songsaenim. Asal di drama itu... tak ada adegan ranjang, kan?"

Chul: (blushing) "Ya! Kau gila china oleng? Kita masih sekolah tau!"

Shin-nim: "Saat ceritanya menjadi sangat seru, mungkin akan ada."

Chul: Mwo? A-aku benci adegan ranjang!"

Han: "Aish... tak apa Chullie... lagipula kalau sekali seumur hidup..."

Chul: "Hiiieh...! Kau tertular virus pervert Hyukkie ya?"

Han: "Siapa juga yang tertular..."

Chul: "Masa bodoh! Pokoknya kalau sampai adegan ranjang aku akan memutuskan kontrak ini!"

Shin-nim: "Ne, Heechul-ssi."

Han: "Aish... kau memang masih belum siap ya, Chullie."

.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Waduh, waduh... XDDD

percakapan diatas emang kacau abis, itu FF author udh dari jaman Roly Poly (?), krna saya lagi males2nya nulis FF dan hanya ini FF yang sudah selesai...

jadilah FF ini dipublish...

bagaimana menurut chingudeul?

baguskah?

Dan ini adalah FF terakhir saya... tapi bukan berarti saya akan menghilang dari FFn.. saya skrg hanya berprofesi sebagai REVIEWER & READER ^^

Tapi, saya akan sangat tersanjung dengan review yang chingu sumbangkan untuk FF kacau ini.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap tak penting dari saya. Tetap betah di Screenplays yah ^^V.

Sampai bertemu di dunia lain (?)~

**ANNYEONG YEOROBUN! SARANGHAEYO~~!  
><strong>


End file.
